Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for implementing transactions based on facial recognition.
Related Art
In today's commerce, many payment transactions, such as retail purchases, payment transactions, and the like, are made electronically using electronic devices, such as mobile phones or mobile computing devices. For example, a consumer may install a payment app on his or her mobile device to facilitate payments to various merchants or recipients. A consumer's peer to peer money transfers are with a particular list of peers composed mostly of his/her friends or family members. Today, irrespective of the frequency of money transfers, any peer to peer transfer follows the usual flow of authentication and identification of payees, e.g., the payer has to enter the name or identification of the payee. This may be inconvenient if the payer is on the run or has no access to an information entry device, such as a keyboard. Thus, there is a need for an easier process when making a money transfer to others.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.